


Disappear

by cliffxnada



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5SOS - Freeform, Death, Drinking, F/M, Inspired by Music, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Sad, angsty, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffxnada/pseuds/cliffxnada
Summary: in which a heartbroken luke hemmings makes a tragic mistake{inspiration: 'disappear' by matt nathanson}





	

There was only one thing running through Luke's head. It was the same thing as every other night this week. It was 3am and he was sitting alone on the corner of a lonely street. What should have been his last shot came hours ago, but here he was, still slowly sipping on yet another bottle of vodka. His finger had been hovering over the call button on y/n’s contact for quite a while now.

He'd been trying to work up the courage to call for hours.

Finally, his calloused thumb landed on the green circle, and the faint sound of ringing could be heard. He lifted the phone to his ear, anxiety bubbling up in him. He knew it was late, but he had hope that she would answer

“Hey you've reached y/n, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you”

“y/n…” He began after the tone, disappointment clear in his voice “Im sorry. I know you don't want to talk to me right now. Or ever for that matter. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened y/n, I got… swept up in all the, all the fame. It all happened so quickly. Me and the boys, we went from just some losers with a dream, to all the sudden touring the world, having thousands of fans, never being home… never being with you. All the parties and drinks and girls, I forgot how much you meant to me. When I saw you at that party last week, all I could think about was how much I missed you, but you didn't want anything to do with me. I've never heard you yell as loud as you did that night, I've never seen that kind of hate in your eyes… I'll never forgive myself for hurting you that badly. I finally realized that I love you, im sorry it was too late, you’ll find someone better. I hope you have a good life y/n, goodbye…”

\--

Y/n woke up that morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Not ready to wake up yet, she let it go to voicemail. seconds later it started ringing again, forcing her to sit up and look at who it was disturbing her sleep. It was her best friend

“It's 7am, what do you want?”

“Fuck y/n, did you hear about what happened?” She heard her as soon as she answered

“No, why?”

“It's Luke, you need to look at the news right now” She said before hanging up. To say she was confused was an understatement. Her friend knew very well that y/n and Luke didn't talk anymore, so what involving the tall blonde could possibly be this crucial to her life? She got out of bed and headed to her living room, checking her phone in the process. One missed call, one voicemail. Both from Luke. Now she was even more confused. She sat down on her couch and turned on the tv, the news channel already on.

“And tragedy strikes with the report that Luke Hemmings, lead singer of the popular band 5 Seconds of Summer, was pronounced dead at 4:12am this morning. Cause of death; alcohol poisoning. Hemmings’ body was found in downtown LA earlier today by paramedics. Another member of the band, Michael Clifford, contacted authorities after receiving a call from his band mate in which Hemmings’ stated that he didn't know where he was, and that he couldn't stop throwing up. Clifford instantly called 911, worried for his friends health, only for it to be too late-”

It felt as though all the air has been sucked from her lunges, like a punch to the face, like her world was crumbling down around her. It had to be a mistake, it couldn't be real, she thought.

But it was.

And to make matters worse, it was in that moment she remembered the voicemail. With shaky hands she unlocked her phone, and began to play the message. The minutes she heard his voice tears started pouring from her eyes. He sounded so broken and sad… was that because of her? 

“I know you don't want to talk to me right now. Or ever for that matter” He was wrong, he was so so wrong.

“It all happened so quickly” She remembered it like it was yesterday, no one could believe it when they got the call that they were going on tour. Everything changed that day.

“All the parties and drinks and girls” They drifted apart faster than either of them had anticipated. Never seeing each other hurt more than expected.

“All I could think about was how much I missed you” He would never get to know just how much she missed him to, he would never get to hear her say that she still wanted him even after everything that happened.

“I'll never forgive myself for hurting you that badly” She wanted to scream it in his face that she was okay, that it was all okay. She had already forgiven him.

“I hope you have a good life y/n” no no no no, didn't he understand? She couldn't possible imagine herself happy without him, especially not with the knowledge that he was gone.

“Goodbye…” violent sobs racked through her body as she sank further back on the couch, curling into a fetal position. She stayed there for hours listening over and over again to the last piece of Luke she would ever have...


End file.
